


Infinite Pasts

by ChirpingEmu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major character deaths in past lives, Obsession, Older piece posted here for the first time, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpingEmu/pseuds/ChirpingEmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on abbreviated prompt below: The kiss in the locker rooms was not the first time Dave Karofsky forced a kiss on Kurt Hummel. The following death threat was not the first either. In Prague of 1842...In Russia 1901...Kurt's psyche has given him snippets of these lifetimes since he was very young, and it isn't until the kiss (which triggers the flashbacks in more detail in the following weeks/months) that he pieces together the terrifying truth that Dave Karofsky has stalked/raped/killed him over and over and over. What he also doesn't know is that Karofsky has slowly recovered his memories during the summer before season 2. Yeah, Karofsky's gonna have to do something about the little prep boy that can't keep his hands off of what doesn't belong to him. And this time, Kurt's not slipping away ever again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The nightmares started his second week in preschool, when a boy shoved him down on the playground just because Kurt was smaller and because he could. It was always of somebody holding him down and hurting him badly. Some of the ways he didn't even understand. Mommy and Daddy kissed a lot and it made them happy, so why was it so scary when he had the nightmares about being kissed in that same way?

The nightmares continued even when he was too old to climb into Mommy and Daddy's bed. They got scarier. His other bad dreams got less scary when he knew, even in his dream mind, that there weren't really ghosts and that bears didn't get into people's houses. But now he knew that when he dreamt of somebody pulling his clothing off and touching him in those places, it was scary because only bad people would try to touch him there and if they did, he should yell and run to get a teacher or somebody like a teacher.

Even after his mom died, after the nightmares about her death started to end, these dreams continued. When he reached puberty, the nightmares got worse and sometimes they even seemed to come at him during the day.

He was thrown down onto a luxurious bed in a room that was all gilt and delicately-painted walls and his clothing was torn from him. His captor held his wrists over his head with one hand, slapping him with the other, while a voice choked with rage and tears and lust rasped "Stop looking at me with those god-damned whore's eyes! Those sea change eyes, damn them and you to hell!" The physical pain of the brutal penetration was more endurable than his terror at knowing he was this man's prisoner. Fortunately that happened at the end of a Cheerios practice so nobody noticed his panting and sweating.

These daymares, as he called them, became more vivid and in them, he had stronger memories than he did during the nightmares. In the one after he threw the solo for Defying Gravity, he knew that one of the things he wanted to live for as he clawed vainly at the hands that were choking him and tried to kick against the heavy body almost crushing him against the wall was that he'd gotten his first concert solo as a violinist at the age of 17. In the one in the hospital where he was holding his unconscious father's hand, he knew that he was in Antioch in the Crusades and the still-unseen man who was threatening to gouge out his eyes, "those sea change eyes" was the Crusader who had just killed his father when they took the city. Rather than endure the lust of his father's killer, he had used the last of his strength to seize the dagger enough to direct it into his throat.

It wasn't until the time when David Karofsky stole his first kiss that in the next nightmare, he saw his attacker's face. He told himself that it was only normal that in a nightmare about having to flee his home hidden in a cart filled with fodder for the animals pastured outside the city that the menaces to his life and his virtue had come from somebody with Karofsky's face.

\-------------------------------------------------

Most of the time, Dave Karofsky was in control of himself and of the situation he was in. That was why he slushied the losers, to make sure that the situation was under his control. The problem was when the sight of Kurt Hummel made him feel that control start to snap. He didn't just want to shove him down in the playground or smash the ball as hard as he could at him during dodgeball or push Hummel's face down into his lunch and claim that he had stumbled. He felt it like a compulsion. He wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't do those things, but he never tried not to.

But then between freshman and sophomore year, something happened. That something was Hummel changing from looking like a little kid to looking like something very, very fuckable. Except the problem was that Dave Karofsky was straight. He didn't want to fuck boys or men, not even if they sounded like girls and had the perfect skin that girls are supposed to have or those eyes, those sea change eyes.

Then he realized, bit by bit, that those exhilarating, frustrating, intense dreams he had of hunting and sometimes capturing and using, sometimes failing to capture but always killing or causing the death of some alluring human prey had one thing in common. That whether his target's skin was the color of cream or sand or sable or caramel, whether the hair was long or short, gold or brown or red or black, whether the body was male or female, it was those eyes that were always the same. Those eyes that he had seen widen in fear or narrow in contempt so often, those eyes that changed color like the sea, those eyes that belonged to one Kurt Hummel.

With that piece of knowledge, he carefully wrote down each dream or daydream and the details that he "remembered" in each of them. Sometimes in those instances he even knew exact years, other times, all he got was a sense of a decade or even vaguer senses still. Sometimes he knew an exact location, sometimes perhaps a country or a region. But the combination of places and times was enough for him to check on the web or even in books. In those visions, even for times and places he had never heard of, he had gotten far too many details right. The uniform of German soldiers stationed in Prague around 1850, exactly what the view out to the sea looked like from a field outside ancient Troy, the details of the Panin palace in turn of the century Moscow, popular songs of the 1940s, where a priest's hole was located in Mains Hall in Wolverhampton in England, no way could he ever have known that in any normal kind of way.

And, well, it was a lot easier to believe that the way he felt about Hummel was some kind of fate rather than something that just happened to him. Because he was a normal straight guy who was meant to be at the top of the pecking order. Maybe his homework suffered while he was spending all of his time looking those things up as well as thinking about Hummel, but it was worth it to know.

Because that way he knew what to do next. It was fucking fate that he was going to have Hummel, he was going to satisfy himself with the little fairy's body and this time, he wasn't going to let him get away, either by running or dying on him. Okay, he was going to have to do something about that ridiculous prep boy who first thinks that he can counsel Dave and then thinks that he can actually shove him and now thinks that Hummel's his. Oh, he'd do something about the way that the twerp couldn't keep his hands off what doesn't belong to him, but that was really just an annoyance. Hell, sometimes he even remembered killing a certain little irritation.

This time, he knew what he'd never known before. He knew the past and he knew some of the mistakes that he'd made. He could avoid making those again. This time, Kurt Hummel would belong to him and he would have no escape.

\-------------------------------------------

The problem with Brittany wasn't that she was dumb, intermittently dumb and wise, or even insane. She was very bright and very sane; the problem was that she was carrying on conversations with people in the visible world simultaneously with conversations in the invisible world. So when she said that she sometimes forgot her middle name, she was saying that to reassure a little girl in medieval Pisa whose middle name was actually eighteen names. Some of it was was her own fault; she should have named her visible world cat after a Lord Tubbington in the invisible world.

She couldn't see, however, the long, bloodied chain woven of fear and hate and rage and desire without love that tied Karofsky and Kurt until one of them saw it himself. But when she saw it, she also saw the threads of gold and purple and azure that linked Kurt and Blaine in a bond of love. Sometimes they were siblings, sometimes lovers, sometimes friends. But each time, the dark chain crashed through those bonds. While it never break them, each time it destroyed either Kurt or Blaine. Love can make the spirit invincible but is no shield against death, what the bloodied chain brought each time.

\---

Karofsky told himself that he had shuddered with excitement and lust and that there was no dread when he next saw Kurt. He swiftly followed him out of the school, planning to do nothing more than watch. Instead, Kurt seemed to sense his presence and turned to confront him again. "Why are you following me?"

"Nobody told me that I can't leave the school the same time as you, Fancy."

Kurt gave an exasperated little huff. "You followed me around all day. Why?"

"Seems like you must have been watching me if you think so." He told himself that soon enough, he'd be able to do as he pleased with Hummel. After a few centuries of waiting, he chuckled to himself, he could hang on for a while longer. But instead, Hummel took a step forward. "What, you want to kiss me again?"

"You kissed me. By force. And then you pretend that you're not gay yourself. Well, get over it! I'm a boy. You want to kiss me, that means that you want to kiss boys."

"Not always boys," Karofsky breathed, coming closer despite his better judgment. "You. And not just kiss. Why won't you just accept that you belong to me? That hair, that soft skin, those sea change eyes..."

"What did you just say?"

"Those pretty eyes." He watched as Kurt's hand flew to his face and his eyes widened in horror, just as they had before. Time to switch to one of the alternative plans. He held his hands up in a gesture of "no threat meant," right out of prep boy's playbook. "Okay, okay, I know what I said. And you know what it means." Kurt was shaking his head in attempted denial but Karofsky knew he was listening. "So look, maybe now is when we can break the pattern." He reached out a hand to Kurt's cheek but deliberately didn't try to come close enough to touch it. "It sounds crazy, maybe it is crazy, but Fate means us to be together. I just keep screwing it up." He furrowed his forehead. "Do you know how weird it feels to be apologizing for about twenty past lives?" A shrug. "Anyway, this time, I've learned enough to be ready for it. I'd be good to you, babe, I'd take care of you. Sure, I'm scared, I'll admit that, but you can help me, what about it?"

Hummel was falling for it and actually smiled sadly at him. "Dave, believe me, I really am sorry that I've got to say no because I don't want to hurt you. But it's Blaine I love."

Dave forced himself not to go right to the plan of hitting the fairy on the head and dragging him off somewhere. It wasn't time yet, no matter how much he wanted to. "What if he's the obstacle this time and you and I are the couple?"

Kurt shook his head again. "Not happening. But maybe this is what was supposed to happen, that we make peace this time."

Karofsky make himself smile ruefully. "Maybe that's it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I cannot tell you how weird this conversation feels."

"Same here. Goodnight." Karofsky watched Kurt head off. Well, it wasn't going to be that easy, but he didn't really think it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

″So why the hell is he off limits?″

″Because maybe I grew up,″ Karofsky grunted in response. ″He wants to be all gay, let him. Same with the other glee nerds.″

″Hah, you don't want to admit Beiste threatened to make you sing again.″

Dave responded with a fractional shrug of one shoulder. ″Whatever. Off limits.″ He'd made a point of saying this when Mercedes, Tina, and Jewfro were all in earshot. It'd be around the school in 30 minutes. Sure enough, when he next passed Kurt in the halls, Kurt actually shot him a half-smile.

\-----------------------------

In Glee, Rachel was expounding. ″I think it's a sign that I've finally moved Dave with my performances of songs of alienation and unappreciated genius.″

″Yeah, right,″ Santana scoffed. ″More like he knew that I'd make him start the Bully Whips again.″

″Your vigilante act-″

Kurt tuned Rachel out as Brittany came up to him, looking concerned. ″Hey, Brit.″

″The chain between you and Dave is still there and it's heavier.″

″What do you mean, chain?″

″I couldn't see it until you two remembered. But now I can and I'm scared, Kurtie, I don't want it to happen again.″

″What?″

″I can see the chain between you and how you always die before you're even 21. You should get to grow old, you'd like it.″

″Sweetie-″

″We'll talk later. Oh, I have to remind Lord Tubbington, he forgot to reset the clocks.″

Mr. Schue came in. ″Okay, guys, we have a new member. He'll be here in just a few minutes.″

Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. ″Bet you our next coffee date that it's Dave.″ Kurt had texted Blaine yesterday that Karofsky had apologized thoroughly and asked for help but didn't go into the details, letting that wait for when they could talk in person.

Rachel immediately started a loud protest when Dave entered but Mr. Schue stopped her. ″Give him a chance to speak.″

″I know that I've been rotten to all of you, especially Kurt. I was intolerant and a bully and I'd do anything to undo it. I'd understand if you don't want me around. But first I want to try to tell you something.″ He swallowed hard and then nodded to the band, who started Nirvana's ″All Apologies.″

″What else should I be? All apologies What else should I say? Everyone is gay. What else should I write? I don't have the right. What else should I be? All apologies,″ he began singing, making eye contact with each member of the group by the time he finished the song.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and then stood up. ″I'd like to say 'welcome to Glee.'″ Kurt could see that with his example, the others couldn't protest without looking petty. He caught Finn's eye and his brother nodded in approval and spoke up as well, and soon either everybody had either agreed or at least decided not to protest. Blaine quickly pecked his cheek as they left. ″I'm so proud of you, Kurt.″

\---------------------------------------------------

Dave considered his progress so far. A few weeks in Glee and he was already sitting with Kurt and Blaine. He'd even bonded with prep school boy over football. He let them talk to him about accepting himself. He said he knew his family would reject him if he came out. It wasn't true but they didn't know that.

He was keeping every option open, something his past self had failed to do. His primary plan was to befriend them, arrange an accident for Blaine and move in on Kurt as somebody who grieved with him. But had a backup plan. He'd always been good with his hands and with tools and he started talking with Ms. Pillsbury and his dad and the shop teacher about learning gut rehabilitation, especially for foreclosed houses or buildings that the last owner had deliberately trashed or that had fallen into disrepair quickly. He was a decent football and hockey player but not necessarily scholarship good. College was a risky investment with so much debt and so few jobs for graduates. The money to buy tools would be a much smaller investment and he could always go to college later when he'd also be more mature and better able to resist temptation to waste his college years partying. They were all impressed by his reasoning and encouraged him. His dad's connections helped him get an informational interview with some bank officers about their needs for rehab services. He also started eying empty buildings going very cheap, especially ones with basements.

\-----------------------------

Kurt never liked believing in what he couldn't see. While Brittany consistently told him during the next weeks that the chain between him and Dave was growing heavier, what he saw with his own eyes told a different story. In Glee, Dave regularly stood up for Blaine against Finn. Not only that, but with articulate reasons and no chest-pounding. Burt told him that Dave had come to the garage one day and apologized directly to him for all the grief and trouble he'd caused. And Dave continued to protect the Gleeks from bullying and to respond to the automatic slurs that he'd ″caught the gay″ with his words. Even if most of them were obscene. Without that, Kurt might have worried that Dave had become a pod person. So when Brittany warned him with what she saw, he thanked her but continued to believe in the new and vastly improved Dave.

Dave even mentioned, while texting Kurt about Glee, that he'd found a discreet gay bar and had started hanging around there. It wasn't exactly glamorous but he even had a fan club as a ″bear cub.″ Almost everybody there was older but he wasn't necessarily looking for a soul mate, just a safe place. He couldn't go too often because one of his dad's colleagues lived nearby, but it was worth the occasional risk. Maybe the three of them could meet there some night, since he really owed Kurt a dance. He should have stood up for Kurt then, but maybe once he wasn't living with his parents, he could come out. ″Now I've got u 2 guys it's not so scary life wd go on, right?″

\---

Brittany kept seeing the chain between Dave and her unicorn get heavier and stronger, even as the ties between Blaine and Kurt grew brighter. It hadn't been enough before, any of those times. Kurt wouldn't believe her. He said that maybe the chain was still powerful but that it wasn't going to hurt them any more. He hugged her and thanked her for looking out for him, reminding her that Finn and Puck had changed and saying now Dave had, too.

It was easy to drift in and out of the invisible world. Sometimes she didn't even realize she was doing it until somebody in the invisible world yelled, ″Ghost!″ But deliberately searching through it was much harder. It was the difference between playing with soap bubbles and having to find a specific one, when they popped into and out of existence at the touch of a finger. She got lost several times as she struggled to find a guardian. Each person's thoughts were a substance she could cross, but they drifted off or ended abruptly or changed just as she thought she was on a path to a guardian. Finally, she found a trail that was just the opposite, the absence of thought and turmoil that a Buddhist monk was creating in his meditations. For the first time since she had begun to search, she felt lucky when she saw that he was a guardian. As she approached him, she saw her apprehensions coalesce into a kind of knot that he gravely inspected.

″Be vigilant, my sister, in that world and these. There is no fate that cannot be changed, even if the moment for change is fleeting.″

″How?″

″Compassion, self-sacrifice, self-comprehension, the emptying of desire, or even the substitution of a higher desire for a lower one. All these can happen in any world.″

″I need you to help me.″

″Of course I will be there, and many more with me. What help we can give, we will give.″

\---

Dave woke up with the sense that his dreams from last night were still a fog around him. He couldn't remember them clearly but they'd been unpleasant, dreams of being chased by something that he didn't think he could escape. The foreboding stayed with him as he showered and dressed, distracting him enough that he was glad he didn't have any tests or practice today.

At school, that weird Brittany chick came up to him and said that he needed to think about what he really wanted and that he should try to stop wanting to destroy what he wanted. He shook it off but it was damn creepy, when she talked in that flat voice as though she could see right through him and knew that he wanted Hummel and fuck the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave fingered the roofies in his pocket and joined Finn in urging Kurt to have another slice of pizza. He'd started the idea in Hudson's head of having a joint party for the football team, Cheerios, and Glee and he, Kurt, Quinn, Mike, and Finn had offered to be designated drivers. Every other time, he hated watching Blaine getting all horny and handsy with Kurt, but now he didn't have to pretend to be snickering as the hobbit named all the things that he loved less than he loved his boyfriend. He knew what nobody else knew. This would be the last time the midget would touch what didn't belong to him.

″I love my boyfriend even more than I love Katie Perry!″ Blaine announced.

″Finn, do you love me more than Blaine loves Katie Perry?″ Girl hobbit was clinging onto Hudson and looking up at him.

″Yeah, Rach, of course. Uh, could I have my hand back?″ She'd decided that his hand was like a little baby rabbit and wrapped a wooly scarf around it. Weirdo.

He leaned over to Kurt and stage-whispered, ″See if you can get Blaine to make that part of your wedding vows, to love you more than Katie Perry for life.″

Kurt laughed. ″I'm not sure he'd say it again when he's completely sober.″

″He wouldn't be the first groom who headed down the aisle sloshed. My cousin did that at the rehearsal, grabbed the two bridesmaids in a group hug, said, 'I love you guys, you are the best bros a man could ever have,' insisted that they go crash another wedding and be like the other couple's emergency backup, and then tossed his cookies.″ He shook his head. ″That was a wedding that nearly didn't happen.″

″I love my boyfriend. I love him more than Harry Potter. I love him more than anybody loves Harry Potter!″

Kurt extricated himself from Blaine to get himself another Diet Coke. Hudson advised him to get Blaine another water to fight the hangover early, since otherwise the guy stood no chance at all. It was perfect. Puckerman was at the drinks table and insisted on opening Kurt's can for him, showing off that he could do it with his tongue alone. Evans laughed and put the can on the table, returning with a wet paper towel to wipe it down. Kurt shrugged and said, ″If this wasn't the last one, I'd never dream of drinking it,″ and took a swig. When he came back to the couch, it was so easy for Dave to lean over so nobody else could see and drop a pill in the can. Once he saw that Kurt was drinking and didn't notice anything, he went to the bathroom and flushed the rest of the pills.

A few minutes later, Kurt started to droop and Blaine started to complain that Kurt was going to sleep without a lullaby and asking everybody to help him sing one. When he and Rachel started arguing over while one, Dave met Hudson's eyes and frowned. ″Is Kurt sick or what? He didn't say anything.″

″No, this is weird, you think he's okay?″

Dave let his hand linger on Kurt's neck as he felt for the pulse, and on his face as he felt his forehead with the back of his hand. Kurt mumbled something and brushed at his hand. ″Dude, I think somebody-″ He lumbered to his feet and over to the stereo, which he turned off, provoking a bunch of protests and questions. He planted himself firmly and said, into the silence that followed, ″I think somebody slipped Hummel something.″ He let them say whatever stupid things they wanted to say and then continued. ″It's not funny and if anybody was planning anything, that's not right. Not right at all.″ He looked down as though he felt embarrassed and went back to the couch. ″Hey, why don't you take him home, make sure that he's okay, I can take care of all the other rides.″

\--------------------------------------------

It was just perfect. Hudson nodded and Blaine started whining that the party was no fun without Kurt and he wanted to go home with Kurt. Hudson pushed him back down by the head like he was a noisy puppy and Dave shrugged. ″I'll run him home now. He's had more than enough, anyway, don't want him passing out.″ He turned to Blaine. ″All right, Blaine, I'll take you home, Finn takes Kurt home.″ Blaine actually pouted and then said, ″Okay, you're my friend now.″

″Yeah, that's right, I'm your friend, I'll take you home.″ In his car, once Blaine finished singing the alphabet song, he handed Blaine a water bottle filled with Everclear, and Blaine drank thirstily. ″I like this water.″

″I bet you do.″ As if Blaine was determined to make things easy, he drank again and then subsided against the window.

During the ride, Dave reviewed the rest of his plan. Blaine had said that his parents were out of town again. He'd take him home, bring him inside, and set up a fall down the stairs or a bathroom fall, whichever would be most likely to kill him. He'd be devastated that Blaine had gotten out of the bed where he had left him to sleep it off and managed to have a terrible accident in the empty house.

Then he'd be the one to comfort Kurt. If Kurt refused the kind of comfort Dave had in mind, then he'd switch to Plan B. After all, the basement was all ready for him, too.

He'd taken a lot of trouble over it. He'd already refurbished a house that had mostly cosmetic damage and used the money from that, plus some of his savings, to buy outright a foreclosed two-flat. The first floor was done and so was the basement.

It even looked perfectly innocent. Nobody would know that he planned it so that somebody with a five-foot chain around his ankle would have no electrical outlet or anything else he could harm himself with within reach, but could watch the television, listen to the radio, or play games with the equipment across the room. There would be books within reach, too, but no bookcase or any heavy furniture he could pull onto himself or push onto Dave. The remotes would be inside a case so he could push the buttons but not extricate and swallow the batteries.

If Hummel disappeared after Blaine's death, everybody would write it off as a suicide. He'd even made a hidden spot inside the wall where he could temporarily drug and hide Kurt if there were any suspicions. Kurt had been there offering decorating tips and that would explain any fingerprints there.

He'd really thought of everything. 

\---------------------------------------------

Brittany lay back on the bed with a repleted sigh. Santana was so sweet when they were making love and she felt like she were floating in a warm, still ocean. She stretched out with all of her senses, but now, she felt a frightening void around her, one coming from the invisible world. She reached out to reassure herself that Kurt was all right and she saw that the chain was heavier yet. She dashed out, pulling her skirt back on and carrying her top in her hands.

″Where's Kurt?″ she demanded, and when Puck kept staring and not answering, she grabbed Quinn.

″Finn took him home. Wait, you aren't the one who roofied him, are you?″

″He's with Finn? But Finn never helped him, except that one time when he tricked him. And that was because Finn knew where he was hiding.″ Quinn took the top from Brittany's hands and pulled it over her head, so Brittany looked around more while her eyes were covered. ″Where's Blaine, why isn't he with Kurt?″

″Oh, Karofsky's taking him home.″ Quinn explained. ″He was already half-trashed.″

″But Karofsky shouldn't be alone with him, not while he still wants Kurt.″

″Brit, this isn't as much fun, let's go back to bed,″ Santana urged her, but Brittany stared around the room.

″No, I'm scared he's going to hurt Blaine. Blaine wasn't always Kurt's boyfriend, sometimes he just tried to help him, but it's bad to have him alone with Blaine.″ She shook her head to clear it. ″Quinn, I need your car keys, I've got to go find them.″

″It's okay, Brittany, everything's okay, Karofsky doesn't want to hurt Kurt any more and he and Kurt and Blaine are friends,″ Quinn tried to soothe her.

″No!″ she screamed. Mike heard her and came over, looking alarmed. ″We've got to go get them, to stop him.″

Quinn put a hand on Mike's arm, ″It's okay, she thinks that Dave is going to hurt Blaine, for some reason. She's just being Brittany.″

″You're saying that like it's a bad thing,″ Santana spat. ″Well, if Brittany says that Dave is going to hurt Blaine, then he's going to hurt Blaine, if I have to scratch his eyes out to make him do it. And you're going to help me, Quinn. Puckerman, get your ass over here, we're all going to Blaine's house.″

\---

Dave dragged Blaine out of the car and fumbled for his keys. Blaine kept going limp so Dave propped him against the car while he searched his pockets. His own hands were shaking a little but he found them, opened the door, and pulled Blaine inside.

He looked around and saw that his luck was continuing, as if this time, everything was going the way it was supposed to. This pretentious house had the perfect staircase, with stone stairs and two sharp turns. He hauled Blaine up those exact stairs, with their hard edges and the thick wooden railing.

He found Blaine's bedroom on the first try, another sign that it was all going to work out for him and Kurt. Hell, he could even imagine Kurt burying his face in his chest, crying over the tragic accident, while he stroked Kurt's back and even his hair, saying all the right things. Then, one of those times, Kurt would look up at him, those sea-change eyes framed by wet lashes, and Karofsky would get his real kiss, the one that belonged to him for years.

It was best to keep thinking of that as he peeled Blaine's jacked off and folded it neatly, supporting Blaine with the other arm, and then pushed him carefully onto the bed. He took Blaine's shoes off and put them side by side a distance from the bed, and took the blanket folded at the end of the bed and tucked it over him.

Now it was time to create the accident. He went to the kitchen, found a water glass, and swirled water around in it. He took it up, pressed it to Blaine's lower lip, put it on the bedside table, then wrapped Blaine's hand around it. He'd gotten up, gone for more water, and fallen.

He yanked Blaine to his feet, walked him to the head of the stairs, and paused. He was really going to do this. It would all be worth it. 

It will all be worth it, he told himself again. Hell, prep boy was even getting off easy this time, Dave wasn't even going to teach him a lesson about not touching what doesn't belong to him, not fucking what doesn't belong to him.

He took another deep breath and pushed.

He didn't even know that he'd closed his eyes until he reopened them. Damn, Blaine was caught on the first turn. Dave hadn't pushed hard enough, for fear of leaving a tell-tale bruise, and Blaine had been so limp that he went down on his backside. Hell, that'd leave only a few bruises. He hurried down and Blaine's eyes blinked open.

″You pushed me,″ he whined. ″You're being mean again and you pushed me.″

″Shut up,″ Dave growled, and hauled him to his feet again by the shirt. This time, he pushed him slowly but firmly, and Blaine tumbled down the next set of stairs head first, but broke his fall with his hands. Dave could hear something crack and Blaine yelped in pain. Dave followed him down and hauled up up again by the shoulder. ″Why don't you just die?″ he demanded. ″Once you're dead, I have my chance with him, like I'm supposed to have. It's all his fault and your fault, not mine!″

This time, he nearly threw him down the remaining stairs. At the bottom, he'd slam the little thief's head into the hard floor and if that didn't work, break his neck. Why did everything have to go wrong and be so difficult now?

He realized that he was actually crying. ″Why couldn't he see that he belongs with me, he belongs to me? But no, he always had to look down his nose at me, and then you had to show up, all Mr. Perfect Dream Boyfriend, all out and not chubby and not going to be bald by the time you're thirty and all flirting with him, not even paying enough attention to know when he was falling in love with you,″ he spat.

At the bottom, Blaine scrabbled to get up. ″I'm warning Kurt,″ he growled, like he even had a say. He was trying to get to his feet, but his leg kept giving way under him and he couldn't use his hands well to get leverage. Giving up, he grabbed for his phone, but Karofsky kicked it out of his hands. He dragged Blaine back to the foot of the stairs and yanked his head back by the hair.

″Kurt's mine, he belongs to me, and this time, one way or another, I'm going to have him and he won't get away.″

Then he felt something crashing into him from the side. He caught his balance and turned to see Mike Chang. ″Keep out of this,″ he warned. ″Don't think that I wouldn't kill you, too, he's mine, he's mine!″

He kept repeating this to every single person in that living room , to Brittany, to Santana, to Puckerman, and to the people he didn't know who started coming in a few minutes later. But none of them had the brains or plain decency to let him go on with what he was supposed to do. Not a single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt:  
> The kiss in the locker rooms was not the first time Dave Karofsky forced a kiss on Kurt Hummel. The following death threat was not the first either.
> 
> In Prague of 1842, the small but pretty glasz-eyed son of a German-born farmer was menaced by a young local soldier before he finally fled halfway across the state to live with his sister and her husband. He lived only four more years in peace before succumbing to pneumonia at the age of 20...
> 
> In Russia 1901, during the reign of Nicholas II, a beautiful glasz-eyed female courtesan was stalked, raped, and held prisoner for two years in the home of a nobleman's son before throwing herself out his fourth floor window to her death. She was 19...
> 
> In 1943, Auburn, Maine, a 24 year old fisherman threatens the life of a budding violinist weeks before strangling the glasz-eyed boy at the age of 17. The boy's body was found naked and bruised, but otherwise unmolested. The fisherman's body was found two days later, he'd hung himself...
> 
> Kurt's psyche has given him snippets of these lifetimes since he was very young, and it isn't until the kiss (which triggers the flashbacks in more detail in the following weeks/months) that he pieces together the terrifying truth that Dave Karofsky has stalked/raped/killed him over and over and over...
> 
> For nearly half of his lifetimes, no matter what face or gender or country he is born in, Karofsky has found him and consequently Kurt was always died before the age of 21.
> 
> Kurt immediately works at trying to find a solution to keep the cycle from repeating itself in this lifetime (transferring to Dalton and moving to a whole new house definitely helps). He looks into contacting a psychic/medium to figure out what to do, but he doesn't know the first thing.
> 
> What he also doesn't know is that Karofsky has slowly recovered his memories during the summer before season 2, and he is determined to have Kurt.
> 
> The final pieces fall into place when Karofsky mutters "those sea change eyes." This exact description is something all the past version of Karofsky have used. Shocked, Kurt demands he repeats what he said, and they both realize the other knows.
> 
> Yeah, Karofsky's gonna have to do something about the little prep boy that can't keep his hands off of what doesn't belong to him. And this time, Kurt's not slipping away ever again...


End file.
